1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-purpose tools, and more particularly to a rugged multi-purpose tool meeting the unique demands of commercial truck drivers.
2. Background of the Invention
Long-haul, commercial truck drivers face a variety of unique challenges in their daily work. For example, during winter, weather truck doors may be sealed shut by ice and/or snow, preventing loading or unloading of cargo. Also, tire chains may be required for icy or snowy conditions, which in turn requires tightening and retightening the chains. Pallets loaded with cargo require repositioning, usually by levering them up and sliding them towards or away from the operator. Pallets may also become broken and need to be dismantled and/or repaired. Objects, such as small stones, may become lodged in tire treads and require removal. While existing single-purpose tools address each of these needs individually with varying effectiveness, no existing multi-purpose tool is able to perform all these and other necessary functions met by the invented tool. Furthermore, many multi-function tools have numerous moving parts and/or attachments that are vulnerable to being broken and/or lost.
Various multi-purpose tools have been developed. For example, Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,150) discloses a combination hand tool that includes a hatchet, hammer, knife, and saw or dressing tool with a non-slip grip. These different tools are included in the form of interchangeable tool attachments, only one of which is attached to the tool at any given moment.
Mazzo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,520) discloses a multi-purpose hand tool that functions as a hammer/pick, probe/ruler, knife/saw, spade/trowel, and bottle opener. The various tool pieces fold into and out of operational position.
Neither of these tools, or other prior art devices, meets all the needs of commercial truck drivers. Thus, there is still a need for a rugged and durable multi-purpose tool able to perform all these and other necessary functions.